Tests and Kisses
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: Deuce is failing in Biology and if he doesn't get at least a C on his test he can say 'bye-bye' to his perfect summer. Can a certain girl help him out of his misery? REUCE. ONE-SHOT. R&R.


**Tests and Kisses**

Seventeen year old Deuce Martinez leaned back on his chair as he eyed his teacher who was currently passing out graded quizzes from yesterday.

He sighed. There was something everyone should know about him. He didn't do school and he certainly didn't do biology. Normally he would space out and stay staring at the clock waiting for it to move so he could get the heck out of there.

His teacher made it up to him and his eyes shot up to her face. His teacher, Ms. Mollie, glared at him as she handed him his paper. The plump lady leaned her arms on his desk "Martinez, if you expect to pass my class, you better put your game on and study. Looking at the clock won't do you any good. I do not want to see you in summer school," with that she walked away from him and began to finish passing out the quizzes.

He looked down to his quiz.

57%

Dang.

He needed help.

And fast.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of school. He sighed in relief and quickly scurried to his locker.

What was he going to do? The test was this Friday. In other words, the test was TOMORROW. There was no way he was going to pass…

Dang it. He did not want to be in summer school. In those classes where the air is humid and hot. His teacher with her loud and obnoxious voice drowning his ears, where he would be sweating buckets. He grimaced. Ugh. No. He needed at least a C!

"Hi Deuce!" he heard a cheery voice from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Miss Rocky Blue.

"Hey, Rocky," he tried his best to give her his cool, relaxed smile and leaned back against his locker. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she mimicked his position and leaned on the locker beside his. "You okay? You seem a little distress." She commented.

She knew him well. "Well not really. See I have this test for biology tomorrow and if I don't get a least a C, I'll be saying 'bye-bye' to my beautiful summer." He frowned as he looked at her.

Her pretty brown eyes held sympathy "Well that sucks."

He nodded "Yeah, it does."

She realized that she had been staring at Deuce too long and was woken up from her 'daydream' when her phone buzzed to life.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her "Well I catch you later." He said and she gave a shy smile and a nod before he took out what he needed from his locker and walked out of the school.

Rocky sighed before pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Deuce said to himself in exasperation and began to hit his head with his thick biology book.

Once he was sure that if he didn't stop he was going to have serious brain problems he put the book down. It landed with a soft 'thud' only making Deuce glare harder at the book. "Who needs biology in their lives anyways?" he muttered in clear annoyance.

He sat at one of the small tables of the library. He didn't think he'd ever enter a library and was shocked that he knew where it was. He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing once more.

He would've studied at his house, but it was too loud. With his grandmother banging pan and pots together, saying that she was cooking, and his cousin running around the house like a maniac, screaming "I AM SUPERMAN!" and his father and uncle sitting in the living room with the T.V on blast watching a stupid football game, he would have never been able to concentrate. No one would be able to!

He looked around the library noting that no one was there, well except the librarian who was occupying herself with the thickest book he's ever seen. He rolled his eyes. How can someone read such a book?

Suddenly he heard a thump land on the table and quickly looked up. Well that answered his question. Correction. _This_ was the thickest book he's seen. In front of his eyes was a book that was thicker than the librarian's. He looked to the person who was now reading the book and smirked. Of course.

"Nice book. A little too small for you, don't you think?"

"Yeah a little—" she was about to continue her statement before she looked up. "Oh, Deuce. Hey." She smiled and let a small blush cover her cheeks.

"Hey Rocky." He smiled before pointing at her book.

She gave him a sheepish look "Yeah I like coming here and reading sometimes, it relaxes me."

"Reading relaxes you?" he asked bewildered. She nodded "Yeah I know, weird!" she giggled lightly before opening her book.

His eyes stayed focused on her as she read. She really did seem relax. His eyes then wondered back to his biology book and he inwardly cursed "I hate you," he told his book.

Rocky looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly looked up as well "Oh I wasn't talking about you. I don't hate you, I like you! No. Wait. I-I mean—"

She giggled. "I know what you mean Deuce." She cut him off much to his relief. He couldn't fight the embarrassing blush that coated his face and quickly looked back down to his book.

"What are you doing there?" she asked motioning to his book. He lifted it up and handed it to her.

"Biology, huh." She mumbled and he couldn't help but stare at her perfect lips as she bit on her lower lip in thought. He quickly looked away.

He nodded "Yup. Annoying, no good biology." He groaned and threw his head back dramatically. She chuckled. "How about I help you." She offered. He quickly looked back at her "I took biology a while ago. It was breeze," she then saw the look he gave her "…well for me." She smirked.

"Sure, but I'll give you a warning. I am hopeless." He shook his head.

"No one's hopeless." She said with that beautiful smile of hers that left him just about breathless as she took a seat right next to him.

"Okay let's start here!"

And that's how it went for three hours. They sat together working through the questions and helping him memorize the most important things. It was about 8:30pm when they were exhausted and laying on the two bean bag chairs near the table.

"Wow, who'd thought studying can beat the crap out of you?" he chuckled softly before he felt his head begin to pound making him groan. She nodded "Yeah it can be pretty exhausting." She agreed.

She took the opportunity of him being distracted and asked him a simple question:

"What are the two big groups into which cells are classified?"

"Cells can be classified as Eukaryotic or prokaryotic." He answered without even thinking about it.

She inwardly cheered and asked him another one.

"What is the plasma membrane of the cell? What are its main functions?"

"The plasma membrane is the outer membrane of the cell. It delimits the cells itself and a cell interior with specific conditions for the cellular function… Since it is selectively permeable, the plasma membrane has an important role the passage of…substances inwards and, uh, outwards."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Deuce you just answered two questions without even thinking about them!" she exclaimed but kept her voice down as to not gain unwanted attention from the librarian.

He opened his eyes and was shocked even with himself "I did. Didn't I?"

She nodded excitedly and sighed in relief "See? You'll be just fine on your test. You got this."

* * *

They were in front of Rocky's house at 9:00pm. She was so grateful that her curfew was 9:30 or she'd be dead.

They stood looking at each other; Rocky's back facing the door.

"Thanks Rocky. Because of you I may just get a decent grade." He chuckled.

She nodded "Anytime buddy." She bit her lip and looked down.

He found what she was doing super cute and he couldn't help but smile. But he wondered why she was still outside with him.

The whole night they spent went like this:

She would read a passage in the book and when their eyes locked she would blush and look away.

Their hands would brush a couple of times as they flipped the pages and he would feel some kind of shock run through his body and quickly pull away.

It was a weird feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. At all.

She looked up to him and scratched the back of her neck seeming sheepish before letting out a quiet "Well, goodnight." She sighed almost disappointed.

She turned her back to him and was ready to open the door when she heard his voice "Wait, rocky?" she quickly turned around.

"What is—"

His lips covered her lips.

She felt her eyes close and she stood on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss a little more; her hands finding the collar of his leather jacket. His arms found her waist and his grip around her tighten a little more.

The kiss. Totally unexpected, but totally _perfect_.

* * *

"Well Martinez, I am pleasantly surprised. Congratulations." Ms. Mollie told him as his paper landed on his desk. Not just any paper. His _test_.

90%

His eyes widen and he was inwardly doing his happy dance. He didn't have to attend summer school. He was free from the clutches of school. Well once school ended.

Still. He was **free**!

* * *

Once he heard the bell ring he quickly rushed out of the class and met up with Rocky who was talking to Cece and Ty.

"Rocky! Look at this!" he said excitedly as he handed her his test.

She read through it and she gasped in excitement "Oh Deuce this is great! No summer school for you!" she cheered and tackled him in a hug before giving him a deep kiss on the lips.

Cece and Ty looked at each other, eyes widening.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**THE END**

_This idea popped into my head just last night. Hope you enjoyed this short little Reuce filled one-shot. Please review and let me know of your opinion. :) And if anyone has a request on a Reuce one-shot feel free to ask me in a review!_


End file.
